<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realizations by useless_slytherclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059615">Realizations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_slytherclaw/pseuds/useless_slytherclaw'>useless_slytherclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midnight Cobra [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Budding Love, Gen, MidCo, Oracion Seis - Freeform, Pre-Oracion Seis Arc, Villains, friends - Freeform, teenage oracion seis, why are you sleeping on this ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_slytherclaw/pseuds/useless_slytherclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobra realizes he might be in love with Midnight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cobra | Erik &amp; Midnight, Cobra | Erik/Midnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midnight Cobra [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Violence.  I'm honestly not sure how much violence makes teen vs mature.  This is in line with standard Fairy Tail fights, though</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>X779</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe this guild has been passing information to the Magic Council; we won't allow it.  Cobra, take care of it. Midnight, go with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all it took, a few sentences from Brain, and Cobra and Midnight were traipsing across Fiore towards the Black Mask guild.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know why he sent me,” Midnight says on the third day.  His carpet is floating several feet above the forest floor, and he’s looking at the trees around him.  He’s clearly annoyed by the travel, which Cobra finds amusing since his magic carpet does most of the work for him. Not to mention, he’s asleep </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> half the time.  “It’s not like you can’t take care of a single guild on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra feels a bit of warmth spread through him at Midnight’s compliment, but he doesn’t let it show.  “You don’t even have to walk,” Cobra points out. Unfortunately, Cobra does have to walk at least part of the time and the forest here is hot and humid.  Cubellios may be able to fly, but she can’t carry Cobra for eight hours a day, and Cobra refuses to drive her to exhaustion. Besides, she enjoys exploring the underbrush around them as they walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need me,” Midnight grumbles.  Cobra’s ears prick; there’s something in Midnight’s voice: petulance, maybe.  Right then he wishes that Midnight’s reflector magic didn’t stop him from hearing the other boy’s thoughts.  Usually, it’s nice to be with Midnight and have blessed silence. Well, as close to silence as the world gets; there are still animals in the brush and wind in the trees.  Still, he’s used to being able to hear what people are thinking, what they are feeling, and without hearing Midnight’s heart, he feels blind. They walk for a while more in brooding silence.  Well, Cobra is brooding and trying to figure out what he heard in Midnight’s voice; Midnight’s asleep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost of a smile chases itself across Cobra‘s lips as he looks at the sleeping Midnight.  His face looks softer and he seems more like Cobra’s friend; when he was still called Macbeth.  Things are different now; they are free, but there is space between him and the other members of the Oraciòn Seis that hadn’t been there before.  Part of Cobra, a part of him that he keeps hidden deep inside, wants that closeness back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he also remembers:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The five children were huddled together in the back of the cell.  It’s cold here in the Tower, but they are warm so long as they stay together. He could hear that Sorano, Sawyer, and Richard were asleep, but Macbeth, who was pressed against him, was very much not asleep.  He could hear Macbeth’s heart racing and feel him trembling; probably nightmares again. He opens his eyes and sees that Macbeth has put his hands over his ears and is mouthing the word ‘please’ over and over again.  The shadows under Macbeth’s eyes are dark, and it pulls at his heart. When was the last time Macbeth slept through the night? He reaches out and wraps his arms around the other boy.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Common Macbeth, we’ll be free soon.  I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Cobra wouldn’t go back to what they had been before Brain.  They are free now, and they are strong enough to stop anyone from ever taking that freedom away. That’s what matters, he reminds himself.  He looks around for Cubellios, who he can hear moving through the underbrush around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra hears something then.  There, at the edge of his range, is a group of voices: the guild.  They will probably get there by nightfall, which is perfect; they can trash the guild and sleep there. He’ll be happy about it anyway; Midnight doesn’t care where he sleeps.  After considering for a moment, he decides against waking Midnight to tell him they are approaching. Midnight won’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sneering at himself for losing time to sentimental thoughts, Cobra turns his attention to what he can hear at the guild.  There is plenty of time to figure out the number of people in the guild, the number of people in the building, the layout of the building, where the people are in it, what sort of magic they use… he grins; those suckers have no chance.  There’s other information to listen for. He had heard that Brain was sending Cobra because almost no one could keep secrets from Cobra, and he’d sent Midnight in case the guild was more mired in the Council than they knew, and this was a trap for the Oración Seis.  By the time he returned to Brain, Cobra would know exactly what information the guild had given to the Council.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy enough to determine that this wasn’t a trap; the guild doesn’t even have </span>
  <em>
    <span>sentries</span>
  </em>
  <span> outside.  He can also hear that there are too many people in the guild.  Cobra grins; they won’t even have to chase down the leak. Since Cobra can hear that the guild doesn’t have anyone with magical sight or hearing, he waits until they are just outside a human’s sphere of notice to wake up Midnight.  The trees have thinned here, but it’s decidedly still wild, and the guild obviously thinks the forest protects them; maybe it does, but not from the Oración Seis.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midnight, wake up.”  As expected, the other boy doesn’t budge.  Cobra sighs; he could probably just let Midnight sleep through the entire thing, but that wasn’t what Brain had wanted.  Brain seemed to have some magical way of instantly waking Midnight, but Cobra has to do it the old fashion way. He decides to try it nicely one more time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midnight, it’s time to wake up.”  Nothing. Fine.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up!” he says loudly and kicks Midnight square in the back, knocking him off the carpet.  Cobra instantly retreats out of direct danger. Midnight tumbles forward, but instead of landing head first on the ground, he uses the momentum to flip himself and lands crouched on his feet.  He stands up and tosses his white braid back with one manicured hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we’re here are we?” He says, taking a seat back on his carpet.  Cobra approaches again. Luck was on his side; Midnight’s reflector magic hadn’t lashed out and today was one of the days where Midnight recognized that force is needed to wake him from his magically induced slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea.  Just a few hundred feet.  There’s someone from a light guild masquerading around in there.  She’s the most dangerous one in the building.” Cobra snorts in disgust.  “Why do we even bother with weak guilds like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight shrugs one shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s remind people what happens when they disappoint the Oracion Seis,” Cobra says with a smile.  Midnight grins right back, red eyes flashing. He winks at Cobra before crossing his arms and bowing his head, pretending to be asleep this time.  He does that sometimes in a fight to unnerve the enemy; but usually, he actually sleeps. But, the sun is coming down and his powers will be rising, and he will be ready to go.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra walks right in through the front door, hands in his pants pockets and face bored. Cubellios moves in and coils around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Kid!” A big man yells from the counter.  Cobra glares at him. The man draws himself up, obviously trying to be intimidating.  “What do you think you’re doing? This is the Black Mask Guild; you can’t just walk in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea!” A few other men join in and get to their feet.  Some of them hold weapons and a few move their hands as if to start casting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Oración Seis grow tired of your failures,” Cobra says in a bored tone.  Several of the men step away from him, their faces grow pale. The original man is still sneering at him, though, and Cobra isn’t feeling patient.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra attacks; with a motion of his hand, dark waves of red and black poison blast the sneering man and his friends aside.  He can hear their clothes sizzle as the poison eats away at them. A grin spreads across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please forgive us,” someone cries, throwing himself to the ground in front of Cobra.  “We didn’t have a choice!” Cobra can hear his fear. He can hear the fear of all the others in the guild; good, they should be afraid.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t give second chances,” Cobra looks around the guild; everyone is looking at him now.  Several people are edging towards the exits or looking for hiding places. “It’s time to say goodbye, everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra releases a Poison Dragon’s Roar, blasting the entire room with red and black poison.  He hears some people collapse immediately, but some people are screaming; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wishes they wouldn't.  Annoyed by the high-pitched sounds, Cobra releases several attacks in a row, throwing blasts of poison across the hall in every direction.  When he’s done there are bodies all over the floor and people have stopped screaming. There’s a hole in the back wall where his breath attack hit the wooden walls, and there are a few people still standing; how irritating.  He can also hear someone running.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you running.”  He says with a grin, then “Cubellios!” He points and the snake streaks across the room, catching the man who had tried to run, bringing him down.  But, Cobra’s attention is on the handful of people still standing. One of them is the mage from a light guild. One is the master of Black Mask. The other three must be their strongest fighters.  The Master of the guild points and the other four charge Cobra, but he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> them, and he easily dodges their attacks.  He catches one with a kick, and she flies across the room and into the wall, which cracks under the force; she doesn’t get back up.  The spy manages to get a hit on Cobra’s arm, but Cobra grabs her and uses Poison Dragon’s Grip Strike, sending the woman staggering away in a cloud of poison.  The other two don’t stand a chance against him; there’s a man with a sword and a girl whose fingers dance with lightning. Cobra lets them swing at him for a little bit, dancing around their hits.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never hit me,” he says with a laugh, as one of them swings a magical sword past him.  The other throws a lightning bolt at him; he easily dodges both. They are intimidated by his power, and he can hear it, and he loves that sound.  But he can also hear the spy getting up and heading back towards the fight, so he steps aside and behind the one with the sword. He uses Poison Dragon’s Sharp Horn to send that man into the woman with lightning hands.  Black and red poison slams through their bodies and they are thrown back into the bar, which breaks under the impact; they don’t get up. Though Cobra can hear their breathing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns in time to dodge the spy’s swing; she’d been holding back while the others had been fighting beside her.  The Guild Master is frozen in indecision; Cobra can hear it. But he needs to focus on the spy in front of him, so he cuts the Guild Master down with Poison Dragon’s Scales.  Pathetic.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice of you to take out the trash for me,” the spy says with a smile that’s as cold as the ice daggers she’s holding.  Cobra shrugs; he couldn’t care less what the light guilds want; he has a job to do here.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a mind reader,” Cobra says as he dodges her attacks.  “So you must know that I can hear what you’re going to do. You can’t win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra’s hands are covered in scales and tipped with poison claws now.  The two of them move in a fight that is more of a dance as they slide around each other, both of them knowing what the other will do before they move.  Still, sometimes one of them isn't fast enough. The ice blades burn when they cut through his skin and frost lingers in their wake. But, his claws have slashed her body and his poison is working its way through her system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that the mind reader is listening to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>active</span>
  </em>
  <span> thoughts, Cobra lets himself slide into instinctual fighting.  His mind is blank, except to process the thoughts of the woman’s heart.  And he’s winning because he can hear her heart, and she can only hear his thoughts. He can feel the warmth of her skin and hear the frantic pace of her heart, and he’s listening for the change when the poison starts to slow her heart. Cubellios returns to him, and he jumps on her back to flip over and hit his opponent with Poison Dragon’s Jaw, but as his foot connects with her, she lets out an ear-piercing shriek.  Cobra cries out and clutches his ears. She slams her ice knife into his side, and Cobra stumbles back as pain shoots through him. The spy swings at him again, but Cubellios wraps around Cobra and pulls him back. He draws in a few pained breaths, bracing his hand on Cubellios’ scales.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me fight her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He suddenly hears Midnight, who still appears to be sleeping at the back of the room.  The guildhall is destroyed around him and bodies are littered across the floor, but Midnight floats there, completely untouched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admit defeat?” The spy snarls.  Her black hair has escaped its ponytail in a few places and is clinging to her face.  The poison isn’t affecting her yet, but it will. “I know your weakness now.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poison is already working its way through your system.  I can kill you faster though.” Cobra says in answer to both of them as he pushes himself to stand up straight.  The bleeding is already slowing; his dragonslayer body, healing itself at an unnatural rate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can, but you don’t need to.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Despite the wound Cobra just suffered, Midnight still sounds confident in his guildmate’s abilities.  Cobra won’t let that confidence be ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” the woman smiles at him, nastily.  Cobra isn’t intimidated; he lives with Angel and Midnight, who make an art form out of nasty smiles.  “Is your friend just going to sleep while I beat you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better for everyone if he stays asleep,” Cobra says with a nasty smile of his own.  The woman has looked away from him and is frowning at Midnight; Midnight’s reflector magic must be keeping her out of his head.  Cobra takes advantage of her distraction and hits her with Poison Dragon’s Roar. However, she’s not caught entirely unaware and she slams her blades together. They generate a shield of ice that takes the brunt of Cobra’s attack, but it shatters under the force and ice shards slice into the spy’s body.  She cries out again, and Cobra winces.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra can hear that she’s fashioning new weapons… some sort of minimal ice make magic; he doesn’t worry about it. He attacks. The blades she’s forming now are much longer than the two she started with.  Cobra uses Poison Dragon Fang Thrust and Poison Dragon Scales to push her back as she moves towards him. Every second delay gives him a chance to catch more of his breath. He’s not going to waste a Roar when she will most certainly dodge it.  He can’t hold her off forever, he’s not even trying to, and she dodges around his attacks to engage him in combat again; it’s more frantic this time. They both want it to be over. The woman is starting to slow, Cobra’s poison working its way through her system; she knows she has to beat him before her body gives out. Cobra wants to beat her; he doesn’t want Midnight to have to take over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Midnight’s earlier words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not like you can’t take care of a single guild on your own.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Midnight has faith in him.  He can do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spy must have heard Cobra’s thoughts about Midnight because she looks from Cobra to Midnight with a curious expression. Using her distraction and the flat of his hand, he casts Poison Dragon’s Crushing Fang. The attack connects, but he’s too close to entirely dodge the wild slash of her ice blade as she retaliates. As the blade sinks into the muscle of his thigh, he swears. Ignoring the pain, he grabs her hand holding the blade and uses his Grip Strike. Her other hand comes down to stab him even as a scream rips its way out of her throat. Cobra’s leg gives out, and he’s falling, scrambling away as his ears ring.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cobra</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Midnight’s mental shout breaks through the ringing in his ears; he sounds scared.  Cobra pushes himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me fight her!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Midnight’s voice is more forceful this time. He can tell that Midnight wants to jump up and fight, but is respecting Cobra’s choice. Cobra shakes his head, partially to clear his ringing ears and partially in response to Midnight. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this. The spy has turned her attention away from Cobra, obviously expecting him to stay down. Bitch. Cobra snarls and uses Cubellios to pull himself to his feet; he’s not done yet. But before Cobra can attack her, the woman throws one of her long daggers at Midnight. His reflector magic pushes it away, and Midnight continues to float, head bowed in apparent sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My turn.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Midnight’s voice reaches Cobra’s ears, which have stopped ringing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Cobra is annoyed about the turn of events, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he laughs as the woman stares at Midnight in confusion. “You should have let me kill you.  Death by poison is better than what awaits you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra could get up and destroy this woman, but she has Midnight’s attention now. He might as well rest. Cubellios presses close and Cobra slumps against her side. His anger at the spy for making him look weak in front of Midnight is so strong that he’s a bit happy that he’ll get to see Midnight destroy her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spy is looking worse for wear; her skin is covered in fever sweat and her skin is going greyish.  Cobra can hear her heart slowing down. She’s throwing a shower of icy blades at Midnight, but they all fly right past him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Throw as many as you like,” Cobra says, “you’ll never hit him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cubellios is pressing her head against Cobra and sniffing at his injuries. “I’m alright,” he says to the snake even though she won’t understand. The snake releases a haze of poison, which Cobra happily devours; feeling better. Cobra gently strokes the snake’s head, and smiles as Cubellios pushes his hand for more pets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight is standing up now. He catches one of the ice blades out of the air, turning it over in his hand. “How droll,” he says as he drops it and it shatters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at Cobra. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rest now, Cobra, I will make sure she pays.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Midnight turns his attention back to the spy and Cobra hears something right before Midnight’s entire focus leaves him. It sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s my turn to help him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He has no idea what that means. There’s never been a fight where Midnight needed Cobra.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have challenged the Oración Seis,” Midnight says, but Cobra hears </span>
  <em>
    <span>you shouldn’t have hurt him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He can also hear that Midnight is furious, though his voice doesn’t sound it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spiral pain!” There’s a sadistic smile on Midnight’s purple-painted lips. The woman screams as her daggers shatter under the force and dark bruises spread across her body. Cobra claps his hands over his ears.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Cobra can hear that Midnight wants her to stop screaming, that he’s worried about Cobra’s ears, Midnight says, “Keep screaming.  I’ll enjoy your pain.” The woman dives forward with her two new daggers, but she’s clumsy because her muscles are trembling. Midnight is using his Reflector Magic to stop her mind-reading, but he doesn’t have any problem avoiding her clumsy strikes. Cobra loves the way Midnight moves: graceful, like a snake or shadow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Midnight is beautiful when he’s fighting-</span>
  </em>
  <span>- when he’s fighting someone worth fighting that is-- when he’s moving around weapons like it's a casual dance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Midnight’s always beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cobra shifts uncomfortably at the thought, but he can’t lie to himself and say it’s not true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra watches the fight; well, he watches Midnight.  It’s not a fight, not really; it’s Midnight playing cat and mouse with a stupid light mage.  Anxiety pricks at him as the ice blades slide inches away from Midnight’s body, even though he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is Midnight’s fighting style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute that you still think you have a chance.” Midnight says, and there’s a wicked taunt in his voice that he never uses with the Seis.  The woman is panting and her body is trembling as she continues to swing at Midnight; her skin is growing grey with poison. He’s letting her wear herself out and laughing.  With a movement of his hand, his Invisible Scythe slashes into her, slicing open skin across her body. The furniture around the room is also slashed to pieces. Midnight stalks away as the woman stumbles under the onslaught, only to turn back to her and hit her again with Spiral Pain.  The woman screams again, and her body is more bruises than skin at this point. There are tears in her eyes as she looks at Midnight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight’s moving around her, mocking her.  No, Cobra can hear that he’s standing still.  He’s using his magic to make it seem like he keeps vanishing and reappearing at different places around her: laughing at her helplessness.  Cobra can hear the woman’s terror and pain; it’s horrible. He grits his teeth and tells himself that the light mage deserves this. Her heartbeat begins to race even faster and her fear begins to rocket, and Cobra knows that Midnight has cast Nightmare.  But, Cobra can’t imagine </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Midnight could have killed her with Invisible Scythe already, but instead, he’s sinking her into Nightmare.  And while Midnight acts like a sadist to his enemies, he's usually not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra ignores Midnight’s actions and focuses on his heart; it’s hard when the woman’s heart is so afraid, but far from impossible.  To his surprise, he finds that Midnight is thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cobra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  There’s worry about Cobra’s injuries and anger, a lot of anger, that someone has hurt him.  But under that, there’s an incredible warmth, softness, affection, no, more than affection. Cobra yanks his thoughts back to himself, staring at Midnight with wide eyes.  He feels a bit bad for listening in, but he can’t deny the warmth spreading through him at his discovery. He thinks about his own anxiety when the blades went close to Midnight.  He thinks about the way he hates the space that has grown between them. He thinks about how beautiful Midnight is. Then, suddenly, he’s staggering forward. He’s limping because of the wound in his leg, but he’s steady.  Midnight turns to him, the spy falls unconscious on the ground a few feet from him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Midnight can say anything, Cobra wraps his arm around him, just like he used to do in the Tower of Heaven, and holds him tight.  But, he’s taller than Midnight now, when did that happen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, M.” He whispers. “I’m here. I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight wraps his arms around Cobra, careful of his injuries.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cobra catches the thought before Midnight’s reflector magic is blocking his hearing again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to hide from me,” Cobra whispers into Midnight’s hair.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! This is my first fairy tail fic.  I love these two and there isn't enough content for them, so I made my own. This is the first real fight scene that I've written, so I'd be happy for constructive criticism on that front.</p><p>If you want to chat about MidCo or midnight or cobra or the oracion seis or fairy tail you can find me on  <a href="https://useless-slytherclaw.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>